Drops in Time
by WreckedProgress
Summary: Lucy will always be grateful for the Sky Dragon Slayer's love. She found her own love because of Wendy's love, but not just a love. A new family. It was small and awkward but it was home. *My Revival Story*
1. Mest

**Hey Guys! This is the Grand Opening of my new and improved profile! *insert fireworks* And it's also been exactly ONE YEAR since I created my account. My baby is growing up so fast *wipes tear*. But if you've been with me for awhile you'll know that I used to have several stories but I deleted them because they sucked. But if I deleted a story you liked no worries it will be back and better than ever. I also have A TON of new material for you guys. So I'm extremely excited. So anyway~**

 **This stories a little weird.** ** _THERE IS NO PEDOPHILIA IN THIS STORY_** **. I know the couple has an extreme age difference but the plot finds a way around that. THERE WILL ALSO BE NO LEMON BETWEEN THE TWO. I decided not to write a lemon because I think we'll all be a little weird-ed out if we had to read (or write) about Wendy having sex. So no lemon. OK? Cool. Also this takes place after the Tartarus Arc, and Fairy Tail doesn't disband, yet...**

 **But this story is also a** ** _Lucy-Crack-shipping._** **Mest and Wendy's relationship feeds into Lucy's. So if you don't like Mest and Wendy don't worry cause they're only the center of attention for a few chapters. Then it's Lucy x ?. And there will be lemons between those two.**

 **Please enjoy and I hope you stick around. Please review and tell me what you thought, it always makes my day XD!**

 **A Drop in Time**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Mest.**

Mest had a problem. He was in love with a twelve year old. And he wasn't twelve. or thirteen. Even fourteen. Hell, he wasn't even in his teens. Yes, twenty-four year-old Mest Gryar was in love with twelve year-old Wendy Marvell. But before you peg him as a pedophile he had be very fond of her since he was fifteen, and when she was still twelve. She had peaked his interest, when he had seen her days before the S-Class trials, he asked her to join her on the island. She had timidly accepted, like he knew she would. Even though they had been defeated the end he has still had fun. All because of the Sky Dragon Slayer. Then the Dragon of the Apocalypse attacked.

Acnologia, the Black Dragon, ripped her from him. She had been presumed dead, till one day the papers and the sightings said otherwise. Instead of dying she had been put into a spell with her other guild members. None of them aging a day in the 7 alcohol filled years, he had spent alone.

Now she was back and stronger than ever. Seeing her alive and well. Seeing her fight with the strength, he didn't think she had; had brought tears to his eyes. Seeing her again he realized that he was indeed in love with the little mage.

But it wasn't a weird gross fetish. He wasn't attracted to her body, he was in love with her spirit and her strength along with her grace and intelligence. He didn't like little girls. He liked Wendy. Who was technically nineteen years old. But her body was nothing more than a pretty, innocent twelve year old, and that fact ripped his heart out.

He knew she could never feel the same way, she saw him as a big-brother figure. How could he blame her? He was almost old enough to be her dad. He never shared his feelings with anyone, knowing how he would be pinned as a old pedophile that needed to be locked up. But he didn't care that they would never be together. Just her being happy was good enough.

Until the day, she knocked on his office door.

"Come in!" He called. Knowing it was probably a subordinate informing him of another mess that a guild, probably Fairy Tail, created. He sighed as he started placing books on the bookshelf his back facing the door. The heavy doors barely opened leaving just enough space for a small girl to squeeze through. His mind barely registered the person saying nothing and he was about to look back when an all-too familiar voice said his name. The voice ripping a hole in his chest, causing him to drop the books in his hand. He would know that small, timid voice anywhere.

"Ahh! I'm sorry I scared you didn't I. I'm sorry. I thought you told me to come in. Oh God I'm an idiot. I'm always doing stuff like that," She rambled, in a light voice.

Mest couldn't deal with this right now. This girl was clouding his thoughts and now she showed up here without so much of a warning. "You're fine, Wendy. I was just expecting someone else," He said as he motioned for her to sit in the chair in front of his desk. He sat as well before asking her why she came here.

"I just wanted to see you. We haven't really gotten a real chance to talk since I came back, you know with the Infinity Clock then the time we were gone in the Celestial Spirit world then the GMG, and the dragons. Plus the battle with Tartarus." She said her voice becoming quiet at the end, due to lack of breath.

"I know and I'm sorry about that. I just have been very busy with the Infinity Clock and the GMG and the dragons.; and the Tartarus battle." He said with a small smile and a little sass in his voice.

"Yea...Our fault sorry," She said as she looked into her lap.

~DT~

Wendy had no idea what to do. She was nervous out of her mind and she couldn't think straight. She was just a babbling mess as she continued her conversation with Mest. He asked how everyone was and she felt relaxed as she relayed information to him.

"Everyone's doing good. Everyone's a little shaken up though. We found out that a lot of us died. In the battle of the Dragons, and a lot happened with Tartarus though." Her voice was small and her eyes sad. "But everyone's fine now. Apparently Ultear, used some kind of magic to reverse time a few seconds and we all got to see the next minute of our lives without actually living it. What really scared me though was the fact that Laxus had been eaten to protect me. Or almost eaten. I think time reversed right as it was happening. But I was pretty shocked that Laxus would of died for the sake of me." She smiled to herself, "But what was really big was Gray,"

"What happened?" Mest asked. Talking about the dragons like this felt weird. It felt like it all happened decades ago. But it had only been a few months. Mest knew not to bring up Tartarus with her. Everyone had lost so much in that battle. They had almost lost Fairy Tail as well. Mest had listened Makarov go one and one about disbanding Fairy Tail. Nobody let that happen. Of course the members, but also the other guilds. The other guilds spending their own time and resources to rebuild the Fairy Tail guild hall. Even the citizens helped. What really got Makarov to reconsider closing the guild was the council. It hadn't taken long to rebuild the council buildings. It didn't even take that long to elect new council members. But when it was all finished Makarov had been rejected. His notion to dissolve Fairy Tail being declined. All the other guild masters and most of the wizards saints would not allow Fairy Tail to leave. This had almost brought Makarov to tears. And after a long while, he finally agreed to keep being Fairy Tail's Master.

"He apparently died. Like really died. Lyon , Juvia and Meredy saw it. He pushed Juvia out of the way and he got shot multiple times by the smaller dragons. Even through his head." She trembled at the thought but quickly shook it off because she knew he was fine. Everyone was.

"I didn't know magic like that existed," He humored her. He knew all this already. Of course he did, he was there and he interviewed many mages. But he listened to her talk about her friends and how strong they were. While he was zoned out on her she stopped talking. She blushed deeply and looked at her lap.

"I have to say why I really came here today," She whispered. But it was enough to pull Mest from his thoughts.

"What?" He asked not knowing what she meant.

Wendy's thoughts swirled. She didn't know what to do. She needed to tell him. She couldn't hold it inside her anymore. He deserved to know. She deserved to tell him. Everything would've been fine if she hadn't of been sealed away. But of course nothing works out like you want it to in the end. Mest blinked as her face blushed harder. Had he done something wrong or had he embarrassed her? He didn't know but she apparently had something to tell him and needless to say his curiosity was peaked. He waited till he saw her breath and lift her head. Tears slowly streamed down her face. His eyes widen and his breath hitched. His body tensed and his teeth clenched. His brain reeled. Why was she crying, he couldn't move or ask what was wrong.

And It seem as so he didn't have to when she abruptly stood up then blurted out five words that swam in his mind all the time he'd known Wendy.

"I'm in love with you," She whispered again. His mind shut done, trying to awake from this dream he was having. Every muscle in his body tightened and untightened wanted to move but couldn't. His heartbeat so hard and loud he feared she could hear it. Oh wait, Dragon Slayer-duh. Her eye filled with more tears when he sat there in silence, she took it wrong as hell.

She sprinted out of the room.

What could he do? He couldn't say he loved her back. He couldn't. If he admitted it it would ruin everything. He willed his bones to move, he begged his mouth to yell after her. But he just sat there until finally. Something clicked. He sprinted from his desk and used his magic to teleport several steps from where he sensed her, appearing in front of her and tackling her to the ground. Her cursed himself when she squealed and began to cry harder.

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She stopped sobbing, her face red and her brain not yet processing what was happening. He teleported again.

They stood in a dark room, the stench making Wendy gag. Bottles lined the walls and ingredients were scattered everywhere. Mest suddenly realized that her panties were showcased to the world so he placed her on her feet and kneeled in front of her smiling when he realized she was too tall and towered over him "Stay right here" He whispered. He stood and walked into another room while he let a small 'please' pass through his lips.

He grabbed the two potions he had been saving for this occasion.

He placed them in front of Wendy.

He pointed to the blue one, "This one will decrease my age 7 years. I will still have my knowledge and magic capacity but I will look and feel 15." He pointed at the pink one "This one will increase your age 7 years, well not entirely it's made for timeloopes. Everydrop is on year. But you can't take more than 7 because that's how many years you were trapped. If you take anymore you could be looking at some serious major damage." Mest, then, stood there. He didn't say anything else. He just looked straight ahead.

"W-What?" She whispered. She looked at the two bottles. Dusty and old. "How old are these?"

"I had my suspicions that your guild might not be dead. See the blue one is specially made. The only one in existence, I made it. It sets my own body into a reverse time loop where my body changes to the amount of drops of mercury I put in there. Each year you were gone I put a drop in," He said still looking forward.

"The pink? How was that made," She asked curious.

"It reverses the effects of a time loop each drop reversing 1 year." He explained, perfectly understanding why he need to explain it again.

"Why do you have these?" She asked her hands shaking.

"Because I knew once you came back we would be of different times. And I just can't have that" He finally looked at her. "You chose, I drink or you drink. Or nether if you prefer. I return to your age or you come to mine." He watched as she eyed the two bottles and tears welled up again before she lunged at Mest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" She whispered.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her "Thank you for loving me" He whispered back.

"No problem," She whispered with a smile.

 **~DT~**

After Wendy dried her tears and gained back her composure. She studied the bottles contemplating the effects of each one. She didn't think it would be fair if she forced Mest to repeat his teen years. It would also mean for him to lose his job and probably his friends too.

But on the other hand, did she want to give up what could possible be the best years of her life? She went over it again and realized she did want to. If it means she could be with Mest. Wendy looked up at Mest whose face was unreadable. He had no opinion. It was her decision. What ever she picked was perfect for him. As long as he got to be with her.

He thought about it. Maybe his feelings were clouding his judgment. Wendy was a little girl, she didn't know what love truly was. Maybe what she felt was admiration and she thought it was love. Maybe Mira or Juvia gave her bad advice about the subject. He couldn't do this. He couldn't change her life forever. But by time he came out of his inner thoughts, Wendy was holding the potion using the dropper and dropping seven in her mouth.

"Wait!" He yelled. Stepping forward. But she had already swallowed the pink liquid. She gagged at the bitter taste and looked at Mest. His eyes wide and his body tense once again.

"What?" She asked, her voice filled with concern.

Mest smiled. Maybe she did really love him. There was no way of him of knowing. She could tell him but he would never truly know.

"Nothing," He whispered. Wendy nodded and waited for something to happen to her. She felt the same.

"How long does it take?" She asked.

"I don't know. It should work right away," He said stepping forward and taking the bottle. "It should of worked," He said again, his eyebrows creased in frustration. He knew this was all too good to be true. Wendy herself was devastated. She had gotten her hopes up. Something you should never do. Because hope always brought disappointment. Her eyes welded up and a sob left her throat. Mest's chest tightened and he stepped forward and hugged her, "Let me take you home," He muttered.

They both vanished in a flurry of magic.

They appeared outside Fairy Hills, Wendy still sobbing into his chest. It was night and the chilly air was bothering to the mages. Mest kneeled down again. And pulled her hands away from her face. "It ok. Just wait ok? I'll wait for you if it comes to that. When you're old enough, and you still love me come find me ok? I'll be there. I'll only be 10 years older than you. Which it's that bad once you're actually over the legal age," He laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

She nodded and before he could say anything else, she walked away. Wiping her face as she went.

"Bye, Mest," She said softly.

"Bye, Wendy. I'll see you again," He whispered. Before disappearing into the night.

 **~DT~**

Wendy opened her apartment door and went straight to her room, crawling under the covers and sobbing loudly. She had no doubt that the other female members could hear her but she didn't care. She just wanted to let it out. The frustration and the disappointment. She let it leave through her eyes. Before she eventually fell asleep. Not noticing the way her clothes suddenly became a little tighter. Wendy woke with a start. Her cheeks sticky and red. She suddenly had a great wave of thirst come over her. She sat up and went to step out of the bed when the floor was much closer than she was used to which caused a chain reaction when she tried to stand only to fall as she found her limbs useless. She groaned on the floor and sat up again, crawling to the full length mirror.

She looked at her reflection, not really knowing what to think as she examined the women in her mirror. Wendy screamed as she realized that it was her. She quickly covered her mouth and looked at the time, she sighed as she realized everyone was probably at the guild and wouldn't come barging through the door. Wendy gaped at her reflection. And studied what was different. Well, she looked exactly the same as Edo-Wendy. But whimpered when she noticed the slight difference, as she pulled at her shirt and saw that her chest was not as big as her counterpart. But she was still grateful that they had grown some. She tried to stand, using her nightstand to help stable herself. Her legs were much longer and she considered that she might be as tall as Natsu or Gray. ' _Still not taller than Mest though, which is good,_ ' She thought.

"Mest!" She exclaimed aloud. She had to tell him. She had to tell him that it worked. She stepped forward, and then again making her way to her closet. And then began to realized that her clothes would not fit. She thought about it and quickly discovered it would be easy to borrow from a friend. But she didn't know who. She didn't want to reveal to the guild what she had done yet. But then decided that there was one person she could tell. The one person that new love better than it knew itself. Someone that could easily bring clothes over for her and someone she knew was not at the guild yet.

She walked to her communication lacrima as she finally got control over her body. She poured some magic into it and discovered that her magic-container was much larger than before. Her magic capacity being increased at least 3 times.

The lacrima rang a couple times before Lucy picked it up.

"Wendy, Good Morning," She wiped her eyes and yawned. She blinked away her tiredness and finally noticed the change,"Oh MY GOD WENDY! What the hell happened!" Lucy yelled. Getting up so fast that her legs remanded tangled in the sheets and she fell to the ground before totally standing up.

Wendy had no time to ask if she was ok when she quickly asked Lucy to bring as many clothes as she could,

"What? Why" Lucy asked as she began the task.

"Explain when you get here," She said goodbye and shut the lacrima off.

No more than ten minutes later Lucy came bursting through the door with her suitcase in hand. "I brought as much as I could, Now will you tell me why," Lucy said as she walked through the kitchen to find Wendy standing in her bedroom. Lucy gasped and dropped her bag. Wendy was standing taller than Lucy, and her hair longer that her waist.

"What. The . Hell. Happened?" She breathed. "I go on a short mission and I come back and you've apparently aged ten years,"

"Seven,"

"What?"

"I aged seven years," Wendy corrected.

Lucy blinked and threw the suitcase on the bed. "Ok. How?"

"Well, as you know, I'm in love with Mest. I told him and he gave me the choice of two potions on that will reverse his age or increase my age. So I increased my age. And we thought it hadn't worked but I guess I just needed to sleep. I have no idea. But I'm so happy it worked," Wendy said clapping her hands together once.

Lucy sighed and nodded her head. Not judging. Lucy was always on the side of love. No matter the age. Or the circumstances.

"Ok I basically brought my entire closet," She said, dropping the subject of 'How' and on to the lighter matter of clothes.

*Insert Montage music here*

After trying on several and by several, I mean 36 different outfits before setting on a red long-sleeved sweater with high waisted white shorts; after Lucy tucked in the sweater, She walked Wendy in front of the mirror.

Lucy wasn't going to lie, Wendy was stunning. Her skin, hair and her beautiful long legs were absolutely breathtaking. "Ok. One more thing," Lucy said as she shuffled through the mess of clothes and pulled out a pair of black heels.

"I can't wear heels!" Wendy whined.

"Yes, you can," Lucy said as she handed them to the bluenette.

After putting them on, Wendy walked around, having a lot of trouble since she could barely walk with regular shoes, but eventually she got it.

"You look great," Lucy said as she ran a brush through Wendy hair.

"Thanks," She blushed.

"You ready to go get Mest?" She said excitedly.

Wendy nodded and smiled. Her brain swimming in the ideas of what was going to happen.


	2. Wendy

**Ok, it's been awhile. I just couldn't get this chapter right, and I'm still not very happy with it. But I decided it was time to update something.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

* * *

Wendy was instantly regretting wearing heels.

She could barely walk with normal shoes on and now she had grown a foot over night and she still was having trouble fully controlling her body. So once she got on the train she slipped them off and sighed in relief. The sun was still low in the sky and Wendy hoped that Mest would be awake. Her excitement and fear clouded her mind as the short train ride seemed to blur. She held her breath as the train finally came to a stop and she waited for awhile till she finally got off. Without putting her heels back on Wendy ran through the town. Expertly weaving through people and dodging the carts that wheeled around her.

When Era finally came into view she laughed and sprinted to the Barracks. She didn't even knock as she bursted into the male dorms.

"Where's Mest?" She shouted. It was then she realized she went in the wrong door as she saw many men walking around with just towels around the waste.

"Oh oh oh. What do we have here?" A tall man whistled as he wrapped an arm around Wendy. His bare chest pushing against her back. Wendy tensed and fled from the man's touch.

"Oh come on, You can't come barging in here wearing that," his eyes traveled up and down her figure in an obvious way, "And expect to not get some."

She backed away and ran through the shower area, seeing many things she didn't need to see. "Wendy?!" A voice exclaimed. She turned toward the voice and saw Inis, one of Mest's friends.

"Inis!" She cried, running to him and standing behind him.

He turned around and grabbed her wrist pulling her out the back door. "Why are you here?" He said as he shut the door. He turned around and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"And why are you hot?!" He quickly covered his mouth. "Sorry."

"Ummm… Long story. Where's Mest?" She asked, anxious to see him.

"He left on a mission early this morning," Inis though for a second, "It was just a recon, he should be back next week"

Wendy sighed and looked down at her clothes. She tortured her feet for nothing.

"Wendy?" Inis said,.

"What? Oh I'm fine. I just really needed to see Mest."

"You can call him?" Inis said pulling out his lacrima. "Oh wait, he broke his last night."

"What happened?"

"I walked into his office and he was throwing stuff around, crying and he was pissed. He chucked it at the wall and it shattered." Inis explained

Wendy nodded. She wasn't going to jump to the conclusion that was about her. She smiled. "Thanks Inis. Can you call me when he comes back?" Wendy asked.

Inis's eyebrows knitted together and he nodded. He waved as she sluggishly walked back around the building.

She could wait a week. Besides, Wendy was missing an important fact. She knew nothing about being a women. She was still just a kid, no what what her body looked like. But she couldn't deny the deep sadness that sprouted inside her. She shook that feeling away. A smile stretched across her face, now she could fully prepare. She would return to Lucy and learn everything that she needed to know. Everything. A blush bloomed along her face as she thought. Wendy knew what sex was, she lived in a guild full of grown men and women. By no means was Wendy ready for that, she was still a child.

She blinked, no she wasn't. She was a grown women. But the by government's records she was seventeen, and by body standards she was seventeen. She was already mature, her being in a guild filled with, well, grown men and women would do that to a girl. Plus, all the fights and loss she had been through had impacted her innocence a little. Still, she was still innocent, in some ways, she wasn't going to start acting like an adult quite yet. She was going to stay the same. And if Mest didn't like that then…

She shook her head again. Her fists tightening in confidence. Her eyes scanned the street ahead of her and she spotted a Lacrima Booth. Her eyes sparkled and thought that this was the perfect opportunity to finally use one. She happily skipped over to it and dropped her heels inside of the small booth. Inside there was a large glass panel and Wendy assumed she poured magic into it. She didn't really know how to contact Lucy, lacrimas didn't have numbers. So she imagined the blonde and after a couple of seconds it dinged and began ringing.

Wendy was startled by the sudden voice in her head. She looked around to see a small sign, "All voices will be transmitted inside the caller's mind. Please enjoy your privacy,"

"Wendy?" Lucy's voice drifted around in the Sky Dragon's head.

Wendy looked and saw the blonde's tired face appear on the piece of glass "Lucy." Wendy decided to cut right to the point. "Mest wasn't here. He left on a job early this morning."

Lucy's happy eyes turned sad, as she heard the words that were leaving Wendy's mouth. "Well, when will he be back?"

Wendy smiled, "Soon,"

Lucy smiled back at the Dragon Slayer. "Oh! You're in Era right?"

Wendy nodded.

"Ok wait for me at the train station I'll catch the next train there. They have the cutest clothing shops! You do need a whole new wardrobe." Lucy laughed.

Wendy laughed with her. Everyone outside the booth probably thinking she was crazy, as she laughed hysterically to herself. "Ok, maybe some food too. I'm hungry."

Lucy nodded and they said their farewells. Lucy promising to meet her there in an hour.

Wendy picked up her heels and left the booth. Then she took that chance to notice the beauty of the city. Tall buildings surrounded her, clothing shops filled their windows with beautiful dresses. Neatly groomed trees that lined the street, she stopped and pushed her magic.

She stood there. Her eyes closed and she dropped the heels on the ground again. She smelt the air. The crisp air that surrounded her, she felt her magic bubble. She smiled. Her magic container was so much bigger. She took a deep breath, absorbing the air, no, the heavens. She opened the hand and a little tornado danced along the palm. She closed her hand and it was crushed, the air that formed whooshing out to join the rest of it's kind.

Something was so different. Everything seemed so much brighter, like the entire world had grown with her. She picked up the heels again and continued to the train station. Making sure to keep her magic just below the surface of her skin. Pushing it, to train herself. She got strange looks from the people around her. She was in Era so most of everyone was a wizard. They probably sensed the change in the air around her. How it was warmer. She couldn't help but smile again. Something about actually feeling her power inside her veins was a wonderful experience. She had only felt this once before. When she had destroyed face, the etherous in the air. She quickly turned and grabbed her hair, making sure it wasn't pink. It wasn't. She dropped the dark blue strains and sighed. She respected Natsu but no so much that she would appreciate having the same color hair as him.

Suddenly, as if she had been thinking about it, her thoughts shifted to Mest. Her smile fell and she slowed her pace. Nothing could change the fact that he wasn't in town, but that didn't help the aching feeling in her heart. Her atmosphere darkened as if a shadow loomed over her.

What if he had changed his mind? Maybe that's why he went on the job to get away from her. Maybe he hated her. He never did say he loved her back.

What if he didn't love me back?

A sudden pain in her heart startled her and she looked to see what had just been plunged into her chest. She found nothing there. She had felt pain similar to this before, when she found out her old guild wasn't real. But now, it was different, a worrying, nagging feeling absorbed her. Her heart raced as it continued to constrict in a way that should have been offensive. Her stomach felt heavy and light at the same time.

"What if he loves me?" She said aloud. And for that moment everything faded. The pain and uneasiness. All the existed was that thought, and her heart, that beat in her chest. She smiled again. It was a sad smile. She would never actually know how he felt until he returned. She didn't know when he would either. She shook her head for the fifth time that day, trying to eliminate the thoughts that clouded her mind. She was a happy person. She didn't get sad, well at least not like this.

The train station station came into view and her jaw clenched as she went to sit down on a bench, then she began to wait for her blonde friend to come find her. Her eyes drifted to the clock above her, the walk to the train station had taken longer than expected. Lucy will probably be here in half an hour, Wendy smile to herself again. She would be happy to see her friend again, yes it had been only about two hours. But Wendy seeked the comfort that she knew the blonde would provide.

Everything Wendy was feeling was so… new. She had never really felt love before, well outside of her guild and Carla. Oh, and of course Grandeeney. But this was different. She wanted to touch Mest, be near him at all times. Kiss him, her face reddened at the thought, but she couldn't deny her feelings. It probably all started on Tenrou Island, when they were partners. He tried to protect her and that might have been the time she developed a crush on him.

She shrugged. She might never know the exact moment she fell in love with him, after all you never know with love. Some can fall in love with a touch of a hand, the glance of the eyes. Well, that's just stuff she had read in one of Lucy's books. But Wendy believed it. Wendy smiled to herself, she really did believe she loved Mest. Just being with him made her extremely happy. Just the mention of his name made her day a thousand times better. A soft smile crept onto her face as she thought of the times he had visited the guild since the Tartarus battle ended.

Everytime he would plop down on a bar stool and sigh heavily, asking Mira for a drink. He always said he needed a drink before he could deal with Fairy Tail. He perked up after that though, he always finished his drink, slammed it down on the counter and stood up really fast. A smile on his face as he let his more… rebellious side come out. He would act like an actual Fairy Tail member. Standing on tables, yelling, screaming, even brawling with the others.

Wendy's smiled faded as she thought of the conversation she had with her team and Mest.

"I'm sure Master Makarov has explained to everyone about my situation." Mest said as he sat across from the most destructive team in Fiore.

Natsu's face split into a grin "You bet he did! So when ya' coming back. Ah, man you gotta come and do some missions with us!" Natsu's excitement grew as he basically jumped on the table.

Gray grinned as well, for once not opposing the Fire Dragon Slayer. "We'd love to have you" He added coolly.

Wendy laughed and clapped. Her own happiness bubbling over at the thought of her crush joining their team.

"Oh yea. Maybe you could keep these crazy dumbasses in order. I almost gave up on them," Lucy said, she smiled at him. It was then Wendy noticed the sad look on Mest's face, but before she could say anything a certain red-head spoke up.

"You're not joining Fairy Tail are you?"

Mest looked down at his clasped hands. He shook his head. "No"

It was like a knife. Quick and sharp, oh, but so painful. Wendy had to grab her chest as the pain assaulted her. "Why not?" She tried to keep her voice from trembling. Tried.

Her eyes met his and she saw the physical pain he held within his deep green eyes. "I, um.. I have to be at the council. At least for a while longer. After the bombing and the betrayal, I can't just leave. These people are my friends, even if it was fake. Even if I was there as a spy. They were my friends." He stopped for a moment. "They gave me Lahar's job. So I have to tie up all my loose ends before I come back. But I'll come back. Just not right now."

Erza nodded, she looked to the rest who, surprisingly, had their act together. Natsu sitting, paying attention, his face a mask of seriousness. Same with Gray. Lucy was nodding as well. Wendy smiled. "We understand. Please, when you feel the time is right, come join us."

That was nearly seven months ago.

But even when they he was at the guild they didn't talk much. Wendy, well avoided him. Making up excuses whenever he would come close. Wendy just didn't know how to act around him. But then the whole 'I love you' thing happened, and well. Here they were now.

Wendy was pulled from her thoughts as the train whistle sounded and she looked at the time to see that she had, indeed, sat there for half an hour, just thinking. Wendy sighed and cringed as she slid her feet into the uncomfortable heels. She launched herself off the bench and went to stand by the train doors. Wendy was suddenly happy. All her sad feelings abandoned on that bench. Now was the type for shopping and fun. Time with one of her closest friends.

After several minutes Lucy finally stumbled out of the carrier car and looked around frantically for her friend. Wendy blinked, was Lucy okay? Wendy was literally standing ten feet in front of her. Wendy waved and caught the blondes eye.

Wendy laughed as she saw Lucy facepalm. The Celestial Mage walked up, laughing.

"I'm not used to this new…. look" Lucy said, her hand reached out to flip Wendy's hair. They both laughed. Wendy looked at the bag in Lucy's hand asked, "That's a huge bag. I understand a purse but..?"

Lucy smiled and pulled Wendy to the side. "It's just the necessities, but it's enough to last a week. We're staying in Era until Mest comes back"

Wendy blinked. "Why?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip. "Because do you really think you can go back to the guild looking like that? Plus, Mest should be there when you explain; so, you know, you guys can convince the guild of your love and stuff. And also, I'm pretty sure if we don't wait and tell everyone now they won't even listen to what you have to say and go right after Mest. Thinking he pressured you or something. And I'm pretty sure you can figure out what happens if they find that poor bastard." Lucy's face paled.

Wendy gulped, "Well, I guess we'll stay here then."


End file.
